Welcome To Edgemore
by Green Gallant
Summary: The long awaited college sequel to X High School. College: The best years of your life. What happens when you take the best aspects of college and incorperate it into a fic? Find out as the Titans attend the most kickass school in the country. R/S, BB/T
1. Class Begins

_Author's Note: To all my X High School readers I aplogise for making you wait so long. I know I promised this fic long ago but I finally got it figured out, most of it. And have the first chapter up. Hope you like it. _

**Welcome To Edgemore**

**Chapter 1**

After spending the summer up at Washington University Kori decided that it wasn't for her and opted to transfer out. Now four months later a new school year has started at the brand new Edgemore College. This school is the first of its kind, a school that's dedicated to sports and all things surrounding it. This is the ultimate party school, and where our story starts on the morning of October 1st. The alarm clock buzzed in Richard Grayson's bedroom as the teen groaned and hit snooze as he tried to get some sleep.

"I hate mornings." He groaned as he put a pillow to his head. When there was a knock or more like pounding at his door.

"Yo Rich you up man?" said Vic.

"Go away dude." He moaned.

"Come on bro don't make me come in there." Warned Vic.

"The door's locked." Muttered Rich.

"Gar get me a screwdriver." He said.

"I got a credit card if you need it." His roommate said.

"All right give me the card and the screwdriver." He told him.

Gar went to the counter and grabbed a screwdriver from the junk bowl while Slade watched TV. In the next few minutes Rich heard a rattling at his door as Vic screwed with the lock and came rushing in.

"Banzai!" he yelled jumping on the bed and smashing Richard.

"Ahh! Oh God! Get off me Vic!" he yelled.

"Grab his ankles!" he yelled as Gar came into assist him. The two pulled him out of bed with Rich gripping at the sheets and falling to the floor with a thud.

On the other side of the wall Kori awoke to the commotion and groaned.

"Sounds like the guys are up." Tara said in the kitchen.

"What gave that away?" Raven said in the recliner reading the paper.

"Call it a guess." She said as she fixed eggs.

Rich came out of his room a moment later pissed off at his roommate.

"Hey he warned you." Slade shrugged as he continued watching SportsCenter.

"Yo Rich, we off to class. No hard feelings right?" asked Vic.

"He'll get over it wont you Rich?" said Slade.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered.

"Cool, catch you later guys." Vic said.

"Yeah see ya in a while." Replied Slade.

"Guess I'll get ready for class then." Rich said shutting the door with the knob hanging part way off. Slade chuckled to himself as he continued watching TV.

Outside Vic and Gar made their way from the dorms to the front lawn of Edgemore. As stated this isn't your typical school. Walking up the sidewalk they made their way past a group of breakdancers that were practicing on a cardboard box with a radio playing 'California Love' nearby. While a rollerblader passed Gar and Vic on the sidewalk making his way to the skating ramp. Yeah its true Edgemore is a school unlike any other. Many have questioned the practicality of having such an establishment. While others have argued to give it a chance. Athletes come from all over to attend Edgemore, a large number of them are extreme athletes most notably skaters and motocross riders. As well as a number of playing fields for every type of sport. Including the large dirt track used for motocross and race rally sports. A few minutes later Vic and Gar made it to their first class, The History of Sports.

"Hey what's up guys? I'm Dr. Diego I am a retired masked wrestler also known as a Luchidor. And today we'll be talking about the infamous XFL. The Xtreme Football League." He told them.

Dr. Diego was a portly Mexican-American man with short neatly styled hair and a moustache and looked to be in his 30s at least. The teacher turned to the screen projector as Vic and Gar took their seats in the last row.

"The XFL was founded by Vince McMahon in 2000. We know him as the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment. The XFL was conceived as a scion of football and wrestling and attempted to create a more violent version of the game. This was of course met with criticism by professional sports leagues and fans alike as the idea of combining wrestling moves with football seemed incredible vapid. Because of this along with several other things the league folded within the year and is seen as an embarrassment in the sports community. Now who can name some of the teams?" he asked.

Vic raised his arm as the Doc pointed to him.

"Yes."

"The Las Vegas Outlaws and Chicago Enforcers were two teams I remember." He said.

"Don't forget the New York/New Jersey Hitmen." Said Gar.

"Good, what were some others? Anyone?" he asked.

The LA Extreme was another team." Said a blonde guy with his hat on backwards.

"Yeah they won the championship." Added a girl.

"Correct, which as it goes without saying was the only one they had." Said Dr. Diego. Another student raised their hand.

"When I was living down in San Francisco I remember they had a team called the Demons." He told them.

"Right. I see you guys know your stuff. Most people couldn't name one XFL team, very good. The others were the Birmingham Thunderbolts, the Orlando Rage, and Memphis Maniax. The league consisted of eight teams and had two divisions the East and the West. Now what led to the eventual downfall of the league?" he asked.

The student in the reverse baseball cap raised his hand once more.

"Yeah." He pointed.

"From what I remember they had really bad ratings as the season wore on." He said.

"Right and it was because of those craptastic ratings that the league ultimately failed. Ironically the season opener had a ratings high of 9.5 only to have it drop to a staggering 4.6 Neilson rating the following week. As stated earlier the sports world didn't even consider them a legitimate league this was proven when sports venues like ESPN, Fox Sports and area newspapers wouldn't news or even the outcomes of XFL games. Because it was so closely related to wrestling many started to doubt if the games were even real. The reason why other sports channels didn't cover them was because it was co-owned by NBC at the time and was declared to be the NFL's competition. It was a combination of these factors that led to the XFL's demise." He told the class. Vic raised his hand.

"Was there anything that actually survived the XFL's dissolution?" he asked.

"Actually yes, the NFL would go on to use the Sky Cam that was employed in XFL games. The Sky Cam is a camera that hangs by a wire above the stadium offering a bird's eye view of the game. What makes it unique is that that camera can travel along the line and capture the game from different angles. Since then other leagues have started using the Sky Cam including the MLB, NHL and college football. All right that's all for today, tomorrow we'll cover one of the worst wrestling gimmicks of all time the Gobbleygooker. Have a nice day everyone." He waved to the class.

A while later Rich got out of his Sports Physics class in time to meet Vic and the others.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Rich!" said Vic.

"How was class?" he asked.

"We talked about the XFL." Said Gar.

"Oh yeah I remember that, boy that didn't last long did it?" asked Rich.

Vic chuckled. "No, it was practically over before it started."

"It would have stood a better chance if they didn't say it was like wrestling." Said Gar.

"Let's get some lunch." Rich said as they went over to the pizza palace where the girls were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Kori yelled.

"Hey Kor." Rich said coming up to the group. Kori got out of her seat and put her arms around him.

"It's good to see you again." she told him.

"Yeah you too. So how was Washington?" he asked.

"It was all right, I really missed you guys." She told him.

"We missed you too." He said.

"You guys coming to the Fall Bash celebration tonight?" asked Gar.

"Totally!" said Tara.

"I thought about getting some jack-o-lanterns for the apartment. You want to come with?" he asked Tara.

"Yeah I haven't been out to a pumpkin patch in ages!" she said.

"Awesome we can get some for your place as well." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Come on we'll take the Jeep." He told her.

"You guys go on, we'll see you back at the apartment later." Said Rich.

"All right later dudes!" he said as they went to the parking lot.

Over the summer Gar traded in his '94 Pontiac Grand Am for a green '98 Jeep Wrangler. Walking across the lawn they made it to the apartment parking lot.

"I'll just grab my jacket real quick." Tara said going to her black Mustang.

After retrieving a pink jacket from her backseat she locked up and went with Gar climbing into the passenger seat of his Jeep. Gar started up the engine and they were off. Coming around the corner they raced up the driveway going past the apartments. Edgemore was a unique school set along the mountain coastline of Northern California overlooking a cliff. The school set along 200 acres of land out in the open country. Although this may seem like a weird place to place a school the overall view was spectacular, the Sierra Mountains etched into the background, a breath taking view of the ocean 40 feet below and even had it's own manmade waterfall cascading into the sea on the opposing cliff that was open to students year around. The awe-inspiring campus truly was a thing of wonder. Driving past the main building Tara watched the students in the schoolyard and seeing a statue of a Coyote standing on a cliff, the school mascot. As they left the school grounds Gar turned on the radio as a familiar song started to play, David Cook's 'The Time of My Life'.

As they cruised down the country highway Tara zipped up her jacket as the ocean air whipped past them. Maybe they should have taken the Mustang after all?

"I think we should have took my car." Tara said trying to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"Hang on a second." He said and pulled over to the side.

Jumping out Gar went to the back and pulled out a vinyl roof and straightened it out.

"Help me get this on." He said as she got out of the Jeep.

A few seconds later they had the vinyl roof snapped on and pulled it over the front of the cab under the roll bar and off road lights he had installed. Getting back in the car they rolled up windows and continued on their way.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, it was getting a little chilly anyway." He told her as they continued driving.

A few miles down the road they arrived at their destination the Nor-Cal Pumpkin Works. Getting out of the truck they went to pick out pumpkins. There were gourds of all sizes from teeny pumpkins that fit in your hand to massive ones that would take at least three men to load. As they searched about there were other customers that were doing the same. Most of the new comers were children telling their parents which ones they wanted. Some of which were bigger than the kids themselves. Mind you most of them were about 5-7.

"So do you see any you like?" Gar asked as they walked about.

"Not yet, wait what about this one?" she asked picking up a medium sized gourd.

"Ha ha. It looks perfect." He said.

"I think I'll take this one." She told him.

"Awesome, let's see if I can find one." He said looking about.

Back at school as evening approached the festivities was set to begin.

"Sure hope the guys get back soon, I hate for them to miss this." said Rich.

"I know what you mean man. It's the first big celebration of the year." said Vic.

"Dont worry I'm sure they'll make it back." Kori told them.

_AN: All right I'm sorry guys for having to cut it off right here. I wanted to get this out before the weekend. So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the party I promise. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Party Night

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter, thanks for staying with us. Hope you guys like what I have in store for upcoming chapters on Edgemore. I hope to get more of the X High School readers on here, I can tell the high school story is still a hot commodity. Enjoy this chapter. Also what do you think of the new login setup on fanfiction? Love it? Hate it? Wouldnt mind hearing what other readers think about this recent change_

**Welcome to Edgemore**

**Chapter 2**

Later that night the festivities were already underway with the party music pumpin' several students were dancing with beer glasses in hand while others were skateboarding on ramps as Gar and Tara pulled up to the school driving past the party they made their way to the apartments to make sure no one will smash their pumpkins because you know they will. Once the gourds were safe in their rooms they ran back across campus to where the party was taking place. On stage was a guy singing to the crowd.

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God_

_To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed _

_I'm in mine_

_Because when I arrive_

_I- I bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What is this, forgot? _

_I must remind you now_

_Let it rock _

_Let it rock_

_Let it rock_

A guy was riding a bike on the ramp doing bar spins at the top while a skater sailed past him touching the ramp with his hands his body suspended in the air and dropped back in. while another one did a crossover. Down on the ground one guy was doing a backflip in the midst of the other dancers and landed it. Another one tried it and wasn't as lucky landing on his head while his drunk friends laughed. As Gar and Tara made their way across the lawn sorting through all the inebriated college students they finally made it to the rest of the gang in the middle of it all.

"Hey!" Tara yelled.

"Hey!" Rich and the guys yelled back.

"Did you get the pumpkins?" Kori asked.

"Yep, their safe and sound back at the apartments." Gar said pointing back over his shoulder.

"Good, there's no telling what these guys might do with them." Kori said.

"I have a few ideas." Slade told em.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Tara asked.

"Nothing just getting drunk and enjoying ourselves." Rich said.

"So anything interesting happen while we're gone?" asked Gar.

"You mean aside from the occasional drunk guy busting his ass? No not really. There was a guy doing a dare on the bike ramp a while back that ended badly." Said Rich.

"Let's just say the ramp got a new coat of paint." Said Vic.

Gar and Tara looked back and see a puddle of blood being cleaned up with a rag.

"Face plant?" Gar asked.

"You have no idea." Mentioned Vic.

"The guy split his nose open when he went over the handlebars down the ramp. He's sitting right over there with the rag." Slade pointed.

Just then a group of guys approached Richard, one of whom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Rich Grayson?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." He said.

"I'm Casey Kent I heard you came in second at this year's Supercross." He replied.

"Yeah." He replied

"We were wondering if you'd be interested in joining our fraternity. Walk with me." He said leading him away from his friends.

Rich looked over his shoulder at his friends as they worked to distance him from the group. As they continued walking he noticed that under his button up shirt Casey had a black and red Superman shield tattooed to his chest.

"Uh, what's your fraternity about?" he asked.

"We are simply called The Brotherhood of Excellence. Where we invite some of the best athletes and engage in the usual frat stuff." He told him.

"So are you interested?" asked another member.

"This is my Right Hand Man, Ron Eli." Casey said.

"Everyone calls me Power Boy." He said.

Ron had short black hair with brown highlighted bangs and wore a leather jacket with a white shirt and jeans. On the other side several friends had Gizmo in a helmet and harness with a handle on his back.

"So how does this work again?" he asked.

"Easy, this guy over here is going to toss you as far as he can and if your lucky you should land on that air mattress over there. You ready?" a guy asked.

"No wait! I changed my..."

"Let him fly!" the dude yelled as the second guy tossed Gizmo into the air.

"Ahhh!" the midget flew and landed on the air matress about 12 feet away and bounced a bit before landing.

"Is that a record?" the first guy yelled.

"Let's see." another dude said measuring where Gizmo landed.

"12ft. 1. The record's 12' 7"." he said. The guys groaned upon hearing this.

"All right who wants to throw him this time?" the first guy asked.

"What?!" Gizmo said as another guy picked him up.

"So then what other kind of sports are you into?" he asked.

"I played baseball in high school." Rich said.

"What position?" Case asked.

"I was the starting pitcher for the varsity team." he told him.

"Awesome. So uh, how would you like to join our fraternity?" Casey asked holding his hand out.

Richard looked at his hand and thought, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to join or not.

"Uh, can I sleep on it?" he asked.

"Only going to offer this one time, that's the standard procedure with all B.O.E. members." Casey said.

The Freshman thought it over for a minute, seriously contemplating the offer.

"Going once... going twice..." Casey said.

"I guess I could try it out." he said.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yeah." he replied shaking his hand.

"Awesome. Meet us out in the crypt in an hour and we'll get you initiation." he said.

"Great..." Rich said. Casey slapped his shoulder in approval.

"See you in an hour." he said before walking off, the other brothers followed soon afterward.

Richard sighed not knowing what he'd gotten himself into, or even if he wanted a part of it and made his way back to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Slade asked.

"Some fraternity wanted me to join." he said.

"And what did you tell em?" asked Vic.

"I said yes." he said.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked.

"He was only going to offer it one time, I had to take it." he said.

"No, you didn't." Vic said with his arms crossed.

"I didnt know what else to do." he said.

"So where's the initiation at?" Slade asked.

"Said something about a crypt, but I haven't been on campus enough to know where it is." he said.

"This could spell trouble, we'll tag along at a distance." said Vic.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can handle myself." he said getting up.

"Rich you know they're going to beat the living crap out of you right?" he asked.

"More than likely but I should be able to take them, I mean their just students. They dont have superpowers like some of us." Rich said.

"I wouldnt be so sure about that." muttered Vic.

"We'll all come with you." Tara said.

Rich shook his head at the prospect thinking it was a little unnecessary. But then again what did he know? A while later Rich arrived at the secret meeting place on the back lot of the college next to the woods was a small cemetery that existed long before the college was built and found a small mausoleum on the edge of the woods. As Vic and the others hid in the shadows among the trees Rich made his way up to the stony entrance. The Moto-X champ tapped on the steel door. A small rectangular panel slid back as someone looked through the peep hole at him.

"You Rich?" he asked.

"Yeah." he answered. The slot closed and the door soon opened.

"Come on in." Ron said as he walked in. His friends continued watching him not wanting to blow thier cover.

Inside a group of guys sat around a small square room that had at least one above ground tomb behind them as several people sat along the base of it.

"Welcome Rich, to the Brotherhood of Excellence." a dark haired man said smoking a cigarette.

The smell of marijuana clung to the air. It was an unmistakable smell, like pungent incense. As several six packs lay around the Brotherhood's feet.

"You want a brewski or a joint?" Ron asked offering up a cig.

"No thanks." he said.

"Fine more of us then." he said as he went back to smoking his doobie.

"Now your probably wondering why we brought you here. We'll this is our meeting place, our secret headquarters if you will. If we're not up in the Frat House we're down here in the crypt, pretty easy to find now that you know where it is." Ron said.

"So what's this all about?" Rich asked.

"The Brotherhood is the leading fraternity here on campus. We are the best and the brightest Edgemore has to offer. We're the ones lined up with the multi-million dollar contracts from several sports agencies most of us being extreme athletes like most of the students here at school. The only difference is...we're the ones with futures. We're the ones that's going on to the X Games, Gravity Games, 250s, Supercross. The sky's the limit for us and we only draft the very best. Being picked by us is a privilege. One we don't share with very many people even here on campus. So nothing about our organization leaves this room, got that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"The Brotherhood also endorses scholarships so you have certain rights and benefits within the organization, which is just one other thing to consider when joining us. So we don't just come down here and get stoned all the time." he said.

"Yeah!" several guys laughed.

"We also discuss business and have official meetings down here." he said.

"All right so when does the initiation start?" he asked. Several of the guys looked up at Rich.

"Right now." Ron said punching him in the face.

Several of the guys join in landing several blows as the fight explodes into the cemetery. Vic and Gar spring up while the others try to keep thier cover.

"No not yet!" Slade said.

"This is the challenge Rich, in order to be part of this group you have to beat all of us. Either that or we just wail on you till we've had our fill." Ron said as the others continued to pummel him.

The fight spilled over in the cemetery among the tombstones as Rich was brought to the ground by the group, and couldnt do anything to defend himself. Unfurling his arms Rich managed to get one punch in and knocked Ron on his ass while the others continued to beat him. Drove his foot into the chest of another member and started to pull them off one at a time. But they were still too many for him to fight as they beat his face, kicked his sides and did everything else they could to take the fight out of him. A few seconds later the fight was over as Ron blew his whistle, the guys got in thier last punches and got off of him, some even stepped on him as they withdrew from the battle leaving Rich bloodied and bruised on the cemetery lawn till Ron came forward and crouched down beside him.

"We'll let you mull it over tonight, if you still want to join us we're the biggest dorm on campus. You cant miss us." he said before patting Rich's cheek mockingly.

"X's back to the dorm." Ron said signaling them off. The group left him shortly there afterward.

Only when they were out of sight did Kori and the others come out of hiding.

"Rich are you all right?" she asked.

"How many fingers am I holding up bro?" Slade said.

"Seven?" he asked. It was three.

"Close enough." said Vic.

"All right let's get him back to the apartment." Slade said as the guys helped him up.

A while later Rich laid on the couch holding an ice pack over his cranium.

"Why didnt you just say no?" Kori asked.

"They probably would have beat his ass anyway if he did." said Vic.

"Well the good news is the worst is over...I think." said Rich.

"I wouldnt be so sure man. They want you to keep coming back for more, so you can prove yourself to them. That's probably how they get all their members." said Vic turning and looking at his friend on the couch.

"And your going to do just that, aren't you?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Rich.

"Boy you personify the word stubborn. I might as well take a marker and write 'retard' across your forehead tonight." Vic said in annoyance.

"You do and I'll have to punch that cueball head of yours for wrecking my bed this morning." he joked.

"All right guys, that's enough. We'll figure out what to about the Brotherhood later." said Slade.

Back at the Brotherhood's frat house the members of the pack sat around the living room debating.

"So do you think he'll join?" asked Ron.

"They all do Ron. Nobody has ever turned down membership in the brotherhood." Casey said with hands folded.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I know I didnt really plan on him getting hurt like that. But it helps with the drama right? We'll see how and when this will be resolved later. Let me know what you think. And for a special bonus, what do you think the Edgemore Coyotes' mascot should be named? Just something I'm trying to figure out for an upcoming chapter. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Huddle Up

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I like how it's coming along so far. And I hope everyone else does as well. As always I welcome everyone's comment and would like to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks to all that have reviewed in the past few days. All right so let's get to the next chapter. Enjoy. _

**Welcome To Edgemore**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Richard was still on the couch with the ice pack when the teen suddenly woke and put the ice pack on the table next to him.

"How you feeling?" Vic asked.

"Better." He said getting up.

"You know I think I figured out the perfect way of getting back at those guys." He said.

"Yeah? How?" Rich asked.

"They're having football tryouts at the field. Since Casey's trying out for starting quarterback…" he alluded.

"I got ya. I try out for the team and show him up." Rich smiled.

"Exactly." He smiled back.

"Dudes I was going over some of the classes they offer and they got a class where you can learn to dance to Thriller!" Gar said coming out of his bedroom.

"You gonna sign up for it?" asked Vic.

"Do college students live off pizza? Hells yeah I am!" yelled Gar.

"All right well I guess I'll go ahead and head down there." Rich said getting up off the couch.

"You sure your all right man?" Vic asked.

"Yeah I need to get up anyway, try and clear my head a little." He said before staggering over to the big screen TV.

"Maybe you should take it easy just a little bit longer?" Vic told him.

"No I'm fine really." He said as he continued to stagger his way across the room and finally sat down in the chair next to him.

"On second thought, maybe I will sit down for a while." He said leaning his body forward and pinched the bridge of his nose disoriented.

"Just take it easy for a while, I don't want you breaking stuff or the dorm inspector will rip us a new one." Vic told him.

"Yeah ok." Rich groaned as he tried to get his surroundings.

"Think those guys worked you over worse than we thought." Gar said.

"All right well I'm going to class, I'll see you guys later." Vic said heading out the door.

"Later Rich." Gar said as he exited.

"Yeah…later." Rich groaned rubbing his face with both hands.

"Ohhh God…I'm going to get those bastards." He groaned.

Across campus Vic made his way over to his Sports History class where Dr. Diego was waiting for them.

"All right as promised today we're going to cover the worst gimmick ever conceived in professional wrestling. The Gobbledy Gooker. I kid you not this was absolutely _the_ worst thing to ever hit pro wrestling. As some of you may have figured out, the Gobbledy Gooker was of course…" he said before pressing a button on his remote control.

"A guy in a turkey costume." He said showing the class. The entire class erupted in laughter at the image.

"Are you serious?" Vic said wiping his eye.

"I am not making this shit up man." The teacher replied the class laughed again at his response.

"I was unfortunately in town when this event went down. It was at the 1990 WWF Survivor Series. For the past few weeks there was a giant egg in the middle of the arena with the announcers building up hype for the big revealing until finally it happened. As a fitting tribute this happened on Thanksgiving Day, November 22nd at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford, Conn. This was actually the same event that introduced The Undertaker who went on to win the world championship a year later. Like I was saying the WWF had built up a lot of hype about the egg, although even then I think people knew what was coming. No sooner did he hatch from the egg the Gooker was immediately booed by fans, no surprise there. The dance he did didn't help matter either. I mean come on; it's a guy in a turkey costume. Despite this announcer Mean Gene Okerlund and play-by-play announcers Rowdy Roddy Piper and Gorilla Monsoon tried to be enthusiastic about it. However this failed miserably and the guy in the suit was reportedly seen crying backstage shortly afterwards. I actually felt sorry for the guy. He was a good friend of mine." Diego said putting his hands on his chest.

"Who was he?" Vic asked.

"The Gobbledy Gooker was Hector Guerrero of the legendary Guerrero family. Among his brothers was the late Eddie Guerrero. The Gooker costume was quickly retired and never spoke of again until recently in 2001 at WrestleMania X-Seven in the 'Gimmick Battle Royal'. Though he wore a different version of the suit and was the second person defeated after the Repo Man, Barry Dawson. Hector then went to several other organizations including the WCW and ECW before finally settling as a Hispanic color commentator and road agent in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling or TNA. And was last seen a few weeks back losing a Manager Leaves Town match in TNA. Any questions? Well that's all for today, tomorrow we'll be covering the controversial double murder/suicide of Chris Benoit's family. See ya then." Dr. Diego waved to the class.

A while later Rich was on the football field fully alert and competent as he made his way over to the coach.

"What's your name son?" he asked.

"Rich Grayson." He answered.

"What position you play?" he asked.

"QB." He told him.

"You played for X High School didn't you?" he asked. The coach had a passing resemblance to Mike Ditka.

"Yeah I did." Rich told him.

"I remember you now, you did pretty good against Jump City in that one game. Put on some pads and a practice jersey. You'll be going up against Casey is that all right?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better." He said.

"That's what I want to hear." He said patting Rich's back as he sent him onto the field.

Rich wore a red jersey with the number 13 on it; it was the only one they had left. Some of the players laughed as he made his way onto the field. Probably members of the Brotherhood and was confirmed as he jogged past Ron Eli, A.K.A. Power Boy and sneered at Rich as he went by. The would be QB made his way over to where Casey was practicing much to Casey's chagrin.

"What are you doing here?" he said annoyed.

"Trying out for the team." He smiled to spite him.

"Think you can do a better job than me?" Casey asked.

"Plan on it." he replied. Casey shook his head in annoyance.

"Whatever, just try and keep up." he said as the ball was snapped to him. Casey took a few steps back and threw the ball a perfect spiral into the net about 10 feet away.

Rich scoffed and shook his head as the ball was snapped to him and threw a tighter spiral than Casey had and sunk into the net. Casey glared at him from the corner of his eye, as he caught the ball, backed up farther and threw the ball as hard as he could. The square rim rattled a bit as it went in. The ball was snapped to Rich as he took a few steps back and threw the ball harder and had the same result. Casey snorted in frustration at him as it was snapped to him going even deeper than before and threw the ball as hard as humanly possible. The net rattled as it scrapped the top edge of it sinking inside the net. Snapped to Rich as he dropped back 5 yards just as Casey had before and threw it harder and barely missed it. Casey went back 10 yards and threw it harder. The ball wobbled as it sunk through the net. Rich did the same and achieved the same result. Case was getting annoyed by this and dropped back 15 yards throwing it his hardest. The ball had an arc and a bad wobble as it sunk through the net. The coach blew his whistle on the guys.

"When you throw in anger or desperation your going to miss your target, that could mean anything from a fumble to a turnover, to a touchdown for the other side. Don't let your feelings get in the way of that. Think it's time we try the real thing." The coach told the two.

A few minutes later they team had a scrimmage one side wearing green jerseys, the other side wearing white with green numbers. Casey was on the white side, while Rich was on the green team. The ball was in the white team's possession as everyone got into position.

"Ready! Set! Hut-hut hike!" he yelled as the two teams clashed.

The ball was snapped to Casey as he dropped back and threw the ball before the other side could reach him. The white side's wide receiver raced around the green team as they raced to intercept the ball. The wide receiver caught it and ran in for a touchdown. Rich shook his head as they got back into position, the ball still in the White team's possession.

"Ready! Hike!" Case yelled as the two sides went at each other again.

a man managed to break past the line of scrimmage as Casey dropped back and threw the ball before being nailed by his teammate. The ball sailed across the field; the receiver leaped to catch it with one hand but sailed past his fingers making the pass incomplete. The green team quickly recovered the ball putting it in their possession. The man that tackled Casey helped his teammate up as they got back into position.

"Ready hike!" Rich yelled as they went through it again.

Rich dropped back looking for an opening while two of his guys took off running. He could see two opposing members of the white team coming at him. Rich tossed the ball and was creamed by them and hit the dirt as hard as anyone could. The two guys got up and cheered without helping him up. Finally a black guy with dreads pulled Richard to his feet, he was a member of the white squad.

"You all right man?" he asked.

"Yeah I cant handle." He told him.

"That's good man." He said as the player rushed back to his side.

The two players rushed back to Casey's side and laughed high fiving the quarterback.

"Nice job guys, make him sorry he ever came here." Case told them.

Rich shrugged off the pain in his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"All right guys, if that's the way you want to play it." he said as they got back into position.

"Ready hike!" Casey yelled as the ball was snapped to him.

He passed the ball to one of his teammates but the player was nailed in the back by a member of the green team and took him out. The ball rolled across the field as each side dived for it. And ended up in the white team's possession again. Another play and again the ball was knocked out of their hands. Another white teammate grabbed it and rushed it in but was knocked to the ground by the teammate that helped Rich earlier scooping the ball up in his arms. With the ball safely back in their possession on their own 15-yard line it was do or die. Rich hiked the ball but instead of tossing it he rushed up field running through their defense and rammed his shoulder into Casey knocking him on his ass as he kept running. With half the team after him, the green team's running back caught up with him. Rich tossed the ball to him and ran it for an easy touchdown. The two guys from earlier clipped Richard in the back of the head and sent him face first into the dirt. The coach blew his whistle as he came onto the field and yelled at the guys for what they did. And ordered the rest of the team to do 25 laps around the field. The green team was of course excused from this as the coach went to check on Rich.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, got that kink out of my neck now." He said twisting his neck side to side.

"Think you can stand?" the coach asked.

"Oh yeah, I've taken a lot worse hits than that." he said standing up.

"Good to know, how would you like to be on the football team?" he asked.

"Yeah I'd love to. You mean I get the position?" he asked.

"We'll see once tryouts are over." He said grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"Ok." Rich said.

"Good job out there." the coach told him.

"Yeah thanks." Rich said.

_"Hopefully I made enough of an impact for him to consider me this season. And Vic's right this is the perfect way to get back at those guys. Especially seeing the look on Casey's face when I take his position. Safe to say this is going to be an intrestring year here at Edgemore." _Rich thought as he trotted off the field.

_"I wonder what the guys are up to?" _he thought as Gar got ready to carve a pumpkin.

Author's Note: All right, for the past few days I've been wondering if I should start up a mystery where the gang learn about the legend of a mysterous Buffalo Man that lives in the moutains near campus. What do you think? Would you be intrestred in something like that or not? Let me know what you think.

Please review.

Green Gallant.


	4. Christmas At Edgemore

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I've been updating like crazy since I got past my writer's block on Teen Titans All Stars. Anyway this turned out a little different than I originally intended but I think that works for the better here. Hope you guys like it. And expect more updates in the future. I hope I can deliver on that. XD_

**Welcome To Edgemore **

**Chapter 4**

**Christmas at Edgemore: AKA Homecoming, Part 1**

Two months later it was nearing Christmas time at Edgemore. To celebrate the staff at Edgemore started to decorate the campus white lights streamed from the highest point on campus the Edgemore clocktower which stood in the middle behind the main building, six lights were strung from the needle and stretched outward all across campus. While at the same time crews were streaming red and green striped lights in between the gaps of the white Christmas lights. A wreath was placed around the neck of the campus statue and students began stringing up lights and decorations around the dorms. Gar and Slade were decorating the balcony while some neighbors across from them were doing the same thing. Taking a red and green rope light Gar threw the rope to Kori who was standing on the balcony next to them. Kori caught the rope wrapping part of it around the post of her balcony and threw the line to the balcony on the next building directly infront of her. The girl on that floor caught it and wrapped it around the beam on her side before throwing it to the balcony on her right. But the rope came up short and the next-door neighbor missed it. The guys moaned. Pulling the line back in, she tossed it across the way again. The girl on the forth balcony reached across and got it by the end. Pulling the rest of the line in, the guys on the adjourning decks gave her the slack needed for it to make its way around before finally tossing the line back to Gar. Slade secured the rope light to the base making the rope light a perfect square. Gar plugged in the light, success. The guys cheered after it lit up.

"Looks great guys!" Kori told them.

"Hey what do you think we should do with these?" Tara asked holding up a light blue rope light.

"You want to put it up?" Kori asked.

"Well yeah if we have room for It." she shrugged. Kori thought for a moment.

"We could string that one up inside." She said.

"Ok." She said.

"Hey Tara if you want we can string that to the ones downstairs. Make a diamond out of it." Gar offered.

"Yeah ok. I got another one of these anyway." She said going back inside.

A while later Rich was in the auditorium hallway looking at the message board.

"So what do you guys plan on doing this Christmas?" he asked.

"Well we haven't really decided on a theme yet. We thought about doing a serious Christmas play but at the same time we wanted to do something that was funny." A blonde student in glasses replied.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well…I was kind of thinking something a little more off the wall. Like a parody play." He answered.

"What'd you have in mind exactly?" Rich asked.

"You know that song _The Twelve Pains of Christmas_?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"We were thinking about doing something like that." he said.

"Awesome, so has anybody signed up yet?" he asked.

"We're still working on it but if you know anybody that's interested we'd certainly appreciate It." the bespectacled student replied.

Later that evening the girls had finished decorating the tree that sat in the corner of their apartment next to the bay window. The tree stood a little taller than they did, as they stepped back to examine it there was a knock and Vic and Gar came in the door.

"Hey guys!" Vic said.

"Hey!" replied Kori as she went over and hugged Vic.

"You guys ready to eat?" he asked holding out a dish.

"Yeah." She said letting go of him.

After she closed the door, Gar went over to hug his girlfriend while Vic lay what he fixed down on the small table.

"Where are the guys?" Kori asked.

"They'll be along soon enough." Vic answered.

"That looks great Tara!" Gar said as they went over to the tree.

"Thanks Gar!" she said with her arm still around his shoulder.

The Christmas tree had some pink tensile wrapped around it among some other ornaments that Kori and the girls brought from home.

"But you don't have it all up yet." He said.

"Well that's what you guys are here for." Tara said.

"I knew we should have stayed in the apartment." He commented to Vic. Tara bumped his side and smiled at her boyfriend.

"But if you need some big strong guys to help you out." he said flexing his muscles infront of Tara.

"Yes because we're _so_ weak and helpless." She joked and smacked his side with the back of her hand.

Outside it had begun to snow as Richard made his way back to the apartment. A knock at the door a second later brought Slade inside the apartment.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"What's up?" Kori asked.

"Not much. How are you doing Rae?" he asked as he went over to hug his girlfriend.

"Doing just fine." she said before kissing him.

"Merry Christmas Slade." she told him.

"Merry Christmas Rae." He smiled. A flash went off behind him they turned around to see Kori with a camera. There was another knock a second later and Richard came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey!" she said going into his arms and kissing Rich.

"Merry Christmas Kor." He said.

"Merry Christmas Rich." She smiled.

"Awww." Their friends cooed.

"That's right encores at 6 and 11." Rich joked. Kori scoffed and hit his side as Tara did previously with Gar.

"Come on guys, I'm starving!" Vic said.

"When is that ever new?" Gar asked.

"You guys study for finals yet?" Rich asked as they gathered around the small table.

"Oh God, don't even mention that Rich." Groaned Kori.

"I'll take that as a no then." He replied as he got himself a plate and helped himself to the food.

The rest of the guys quickly raked up some food consisting of broccoli and cheese casserole and other such foods. Slade helped himself to some sausage while Vic and Gar sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to a football game.

"So how do you think Edgemore's going to do this season?" Vic asked.

"What do you mean? Your on the team aren't you?" Rich asked getting what he needed before returning to the living room.

"Well yeah, I was just wondering how you thought we stood as a team?" he asked as Rich sat down next to him.

"Not very well, I mean we're 0-4 and it's December." Rich told him.

"We're a young team, it's bound to happen." Said Vic.

"Still that's no reason for us to keep losing." He replied.

"At least we're not the Detroit Lions, those guys are all kinds of terrible this season." Said Gar.

"Yeah that's for sure." Laughed Slade.

"How does a team lose all their games in one season?" asked Vic.

"0-16 not the best way to make history." Gar shook his head. The girls joined the guys with their dinners shortly thereafter.

"Tell me about it, even the most god awful teams manage to catch a break once in a while. I was really surprised about the Tennessee Titans this season." Slade said.

"Yeah I thought they were going to be undefeated like the Patriots were last year." Rich commented as he ate.

"Yeah well that all went out the window a couple of weeks ago." He replied while eating.

"Guys come on, eat with your mouths closed." Said Rae.

"Yes mom." Replied Slade earning an elbow to the ribs from her.

"So how would you guys like to help out with the Christmas play this year?" Rich asked while stabbing a piece of ham with his fork.

"Once finals is over I might. What's it about?" asked Kori.

"Well they hadn't really decided on one yet. They were thinking of doing something to The Twelve Pains of Christmas." Said Rich.

"Oh well that sounds fun!" she said while eating.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind doing that." added Tara.

"Sounds awesome, I always liked that song." Said Gar.

"Yeah I mean I'm not too big on musicals but then again what guy is?" asked Vic.

"The gay ones." Rich joked and was bumped by Kori.

"I'm kidding." He said as with half his food already eaten.

Slade picked up the remote and switched it over to an NFL game.

"So you guys going home once finals are done?" Slade asked.

"Yeah." Came the general reply from everyone.

"Yeah I mean it's been a great school year and all but it doesn't seem like a lot has happened. I mean look at our school, you'd think something exciting would have happened by now." He said.

"I can use the break to be honest." Kori said leaning back on the couch.

"I hear that." her boyfriend replied.

"Its kind of nice not having to fight an army of the dead or some whack job with a sword." Tara added.

"Yeah." The others said.

"With our kind of luck, it'd be too soon."

"Oh don't say that Rich, I got enough to worry about." Moaned Kori.

"Well this is entertaining." Gar said bored. Tara got up shortly there after.

"If you're so bored come help me put up the rest of the decorations." She said to Gar.

"All right." he said getting to his feet.

Meanwhile back in San Antholas the Titans' hometown Christmas celebrations were well underway at the Anders' household. Galfore was busy lining the doorframes with holly while Ryan and Cami were decorating the tree. And had a visitor helping with the decorations Cami's boyfriend Jason.

"Want to thank you for coming over Jason." Said the father.

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Anders." He replied.

"Please call me Galfore." He said nonchalant.

"You and Cami have been together for a while it's only fair you call me by my first name. So tell me again how you're related to Richard?" he asked. Jason paused for a bit.

Noting the silence Galfore turned to face him. He didn't feel like answering.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk about It." he said.

"No it's fine… Bruce Wayne adopted me when I was young…me and Dick were never that close." He said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's all right. So is there anything else you needed pastor?" he asked.

"No I think we have everything we need right now." He said without facing him.

"All right well I better be taking off. It was good talking to you." he said setting down a box.

"You too Jason." He replied.

"Your going?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm afraid so." He said ruffling the kid's hair.

"I'll see you later champ." He said.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Cami said grabbing a purple jacket the door shut a moment afterwards.

"So what do you think of him?" Ryan asked.

"He's ok. If Cami likes him that's all that matters." His dad said still messing with decorations.

"You think he'll be all right?" he asked.

"Well Jason's a grown man. There are some things people don't like talking about. And we have to respect that decision. I'm sure he'll be all right." Galfore said finishing up the hallway.

A way's down the street Jason and Cami walked side by side.

"So are you coming to church next Sunday? Its Christmas service you know." She said.

"I don't know." He said as he trudged through the snow.

"If it's about your brother…" she said.

"It's nothing." He cut her off. She stopped and looked up at the man she'd come to love.

"Jason you know I care about you." she said looking him in the eye.

"Yeah I know." He nodded.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." he smiled and held her cheek in his palm.

He kissed her brow; Cami threw her arms around him and kissed his lips.

"Kay." She said rubbing his back.

"I'll see you later." She said before walking off.

He watched her walk back with a feeling of uneasiness and then turned and walked off. It'd been a year since he was resurrected from the dead and forced to serve as one of Ryan's henchmen. He was given supernatural powers, healing, strength, and the power to summon objects. He later gave it all up to become a human. He wasn't like Malchoir or Rorek. Malchior was a deceiver, a turncoat loyal only to Ryan but not to him. The crimson knight used assassins called Slaughter and Executioner to do him in. after all of his service to the master, it was enough to show him the path he had chosen wasn't enough. Setting out on his own Jason became his own man and aided the Titans from time to time or whenever it was convenient for him and to get his revenge on Malchior as the Red Hood.

Now with the Titans attending college and things having quieted down here he had taken it upon himself somewhat as the sole defender of San Antholas. Since Ryan's defeat there was a massive cut down on crime in the general area. Having a demon lord threaten world destruction has that affect on people. But every now again the occasional lowlife would take to the streets and so would he. Although he didn't consider himself a hero he liked the idea of keeping the city safe, most notably Cami. He didn't want to admit it but Starfire's sister had grown on him and she did have that certain charm. And apparently the reverse was true as well. Still he always felt like an outsider looking in and surmised it was his nature to feel that way. Like he didn't completely fit in. regardless Jason had grown into the man he wanted to be, and had to admit it being with Cami had a sobering effect on him. Made him feel like he had regained some aspect of his humanity and that was enough for him.

Six months had passed since Ryan's defeat the deposed demon lord was resting comfortably in his casket. After having the demon aspect removed from him Ryan deemed it was best that he returned to the gave, asking for the forgiveness of his family and the Titans in the process. With his soul cleansed Ryan entered into a peaceful sleep hoping to one day renew his strength and rejoin his family, as the brother and son the Roths never had. His casket lay in the depths of the formerly haunted mansion the Titans had paid a visit to last Halloween unaware of the true evil that lurked within the estate. The mansion was now gone, destroyed when Ryan was freed from his prison. All that remained was the lower levels of the estate and Ryan's tomb. Located not far from the crypt were the Demon Lord's scepter and a dark familiar energy that flowed inside.

Rather than be destroyed the essence of Ryan's evil was instead captured within the ruby crystal that lay on top his staff where it has brewed and fermented growing in power till this very day. A pair of red eyes appeared within the scepter surrounded by a dark red ethereal energy a foreboding growl could be heard from deep within the crystal. The ruby flashed as the essence tried to free itself but could not due to the powerful magic that kept it locked deep inside. The spirit had long since lost its patience and longed to be free, to take its revenge on the ones that imprisoned it. A day it knew was fast approaching.

Jason could feel a slight twinge near his left temple; putting two fingers against it he could tell he was getting a headache. From what he didn't know, shaking it off he figured he'd do some late night patrol duty. A while later Jason stood on top roof in the city, with his red domino mask applied to his face the Red Hood donned his helmet snapping it in place. Looking at the distance before him he readied himself and flipped off the ledge. Tumbling through the air the Red Hood fired a grappling line and sailed through the air. the crystal continued to glow at the same moment Jason's headache intensified. The hero groaned clutching the side of his helmet almost smashing his legs into a ledge. The Hood toppled over and landed flat on his back. Removing his helmet his hand flew to the side of his head where the source of the migraine was emanating. The scepter continued to glow as an eerie moan came from the gem. The headache eventually passed and Jason recovered.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

On the far side of town in a cemetary a simular red glow could be seen in the area where Malchior was buried. Looks like the Titans are in for quite a homecoming.

_Author's Note: Man what is it with me wanting to bring in legions of the undead around Christmas? Must have some serious issues. XD So yeah anyway I've been scratching my head trying to figure out a way to make the story flow easier and I thought why not bring back some of the goodness of X High School? _:)_ So yeah I know that everyone else is away since it's the holidays but I'd really like to know what you think. Now that I'm onto something I just may update a little sooner next time. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. _

_Please Review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
